legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S2 P6/Transcript
(The heroes are seen later on walking through the woods to find the nest) Alex: Alright, shouldn't be long now. Jordan: How big do you think this place is? Alex: Can't be too big right? Blake H: Should be right though here. Erin: Oh yeah! Let's do this! (The heroes step out though the woods, confident. But then they look up) Defenders:...…………………… Jack: U...Um..... Jessica: Holy crap... (The nest is shown to be a MASSIVE fortress-like structure made out of a strange black substance as well as Targhul biomass) Alex:...... Kyle: Is...this it? Blake H: … I...I don't wanna admit but... Yeah.. This is the spot. Rose: This... This like a fortress.. Raynell: H-Hey G-Gnash's nest was pretty big to right? We beat them right? Jordan: Yeah but this... This is.... Emily: How does no one notice this being built? Miles: I have no clue... Spot: H-Hey now, we can still do this! Just because the nest is big doesn't mean we can't beat whoever's inside of it! Shade: Um guys? (Shade points. The group looks and suddenly they see a pair of Nevermores fly into the nest) Weiss: W-We're those Nevermores??? Jack: What?? Scott: T-Those are those giant birds that attacked once right? Yang: Yeah. They were. Erin: Wait a minute. Those Nevermores aren't attacking the nest. Does that mean....? Blake H: I think this nest is allies with the regular Grimm. Miles: Oh great. (The heroes then stare at the entrance) Defenders:.......... Shade: S-So, who wants to knock? Spot: Not it! Raynell: Not it! Ghira: Nope! Shade: No- Dammit! Yang: Good luck Shade. Shade: *Nervous groan* (Shade then turns and walks over to the entrance before he knocks on the door) Shade:....... Defenders:...... Shade:... *Knocks again* Um... Hello? (Silence) Defenders:...… Alex: I don't like this. I feel like- ???: INTRUDERS!!! (The Defenders all look up top of the giant wall and see a Grimm with some Horns on top of his head looking over them) ???: INTRUDERS HAVE FOUND THE NEST!!! KILL THEM ALL!! RIP THEM TO SHREDS!!! Horn Blake H: !! Shade: *Jumps back* AHH!!! (Suddenly the gate starts to open and Shade sees some Grimm Targhul, and by they're side are several Beowolves) Shade: OH SHIT! *Runs* Blake H: RUN!!! (The heroes all turn and start running from the nest) Horn: HUNT THEM ALL DOWN!!! (The Grimm Targhul let out battle cries as they and the Beowolves charge) Emily: THEY ARE COMING AFTER US!! Blake H: I KNOW THAT!! Zulu: I WAS EXPECTING GRIMM TARGHUL BUT THEY HAVE GRIMM ON THEY'RE SIDE TO!?!? Ghira: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?! Izuku: I DON'T KNOW!! BUT THIS IS WAY MORE THEN WE CAN HANDLE RIGHT NOW!! Rose: THEY'RE STILL COMING!! Erin: I'LL SLOW THEM DOWN!!! (Erin turns and stomps on the ground creating a giant wall blocking the Grimm and the Targhul as the Defenders continue to run away) ???: *Growls* Dammit! ???: They're getting away! ???: Leave them! They'll know better than to attack the nest with their numbers. (The Grimm all turn around and start to walk back to the nest. It then cuts to the heroes further up ahead trying to catch their breath) Alex: *Panting* Holy crap.... Jack: That.... That did not go as plan.... Izuku: Wh-What plan...? Jack: Exactly... Uraraka: There were....so many.... Charlie: Why...? Zulu: M-More... More like how...? Alex: This whole thing start just a few months ago. How did they get a nest THAT large and an army that big that quick? Blake H: Damn it... Now what? Jordan: We can't attack it in this state. Pearl: We'll need a lot more manpower for that. Miles: What about the military? Tom: That would be the wise choice. They got fire power, air support, and extra troops. They could help us burn this nest to the ground. Kyle: I agree! Emily: It's the best course of action we got, why not try it? Tom: Exactly! Weiss: Its a good idea, but I don't think Atlas will be interested in helping. Momo: Why not? Weiss: Grimm activity has increased. So they might decide to just focus on defense. Tom: What?? Miles: Defense? Tom: What kind of nonsense is that? What kind of military prefers to wait for attack rather than take the threat out instead? Weiss: Atlas, much as I hate to say, is more interested in looking out for themselves rather then helping others... Yang: They did close they're borders after the attack on our school, Beacon. Tom: That is such bullshit! Kyle: So much for taking the easy way out... Jessica: Do you think we could ask Bwynrarya to help us out? Maybe she can convince our military to help us out. Alex: I don't know about that. Jessica: Huh? Alex: Earth's military is kind of in hot water as well after the whole Unity Pact thing. They're trying to make sure there's no traitors left. Erin: Oh great. Then we TRULY are alone then. Jack: And we can't hope to beat those numbers without an army to back us up. Blake H: Yep... Alex:..... Raynell: So.... What do we do? Alex: *Sighs* Let's... Let's head back to the house. We'll... Think of something. Erin: Right... (The heroes all get up and start to head back to the house) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts